En donde el mar se ahoga
by Emile Brojen
Summary: "Se batía contra sus oídos. Aquél relajante sonido se tornó un eterno llanto de antaño. El desconocimiento entre los conceptos humanos de correcto e incorrecto y ese viejo dolor le llevaron a una sola cosa. Y lo olvidó sin saberlo.."
1. Chapter 1

**En donde el mar se ahoga.**

 **Aviso: Kaneki Ken, Hideyoshi Nagachika y otros personajes del manga Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Ishida Sui y su respectiva editorial. Yo sólo los uso para mis propósitos fujoshis. Otros personajes ajenos al manga son de invención mía.**

 **I**

Suspiró de nuevo y apoyó la barbilla en sus brazos entrelazados sobre la mesa, se estaba aburriendo bastante. El reloj metálico postrado en la pared marcaba las 11. El nerviosismo original desapareció tras las 2 horas de espera que llevaba y no tenía nada con lo cual distraerse, el tiempo parecía divertirse con su aburrimiento.

La puerta blanca como todo lo que allí lo rodeaba se abrió y salió una mujer ataviada como enfermera aunque algo le decía que no lo era. Le indicó que pasara y obedeció extrañamente agradecido, estirando los brazos.

-Tu nombre es Kaneki Ken ¿cierto?

-Sí.

Miró a su alrededor, en ese pequeño cubículo sólo sobresalía el escritorio con el computador, una repisa con documentos, algunas plantas y una "mesa" cubierta por una tela, todo claro y pulcro.

-¿Tu edad?

-….-sopesó la respuesta-8 años.

-¿Vives con tus padres?

-¿Ambos?-bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

-Con tu madre ¿cierto?-tecleaba todo lo requerido. La sesión de preguntas siguió con cosas desde lo más banales hasta lo que parecía fuera de lugar. Al término del cuestionamiento la mujer fue por la mesa cubierta y la acercó gracias a las llantitas que no eran visibles. Descubrió el mueble y tomó una pequeña maleta de la cual sacó una ampolleta con un líquido transparente, montó la ampolleta en una jeringa y la dejó mientras preparaba el brazo del niño quien notoriamente se ponía nervioso. El infante cerró los ojos con fuerza y giró la cabeza apenas vio la aguja acercarse. Ingresó. Frío, su brazo era recorrido por un frío interno que le hizo tiritar ligeramente, un frío que generaba dolor ardiente y aún cuando cesó el malestar de la punción esta se mantuvo latente. La mujer le indicó que podía irse tras darle un papel grueso. Kaneki fue a donde su madre le esperaba junto a muchos otros padres y tutores, apenas lo vio lo abrazó y se dirigieron a paso lento a una oficina en donde anotaron una única cosa en el papel: su siguiente cita que sería en 2 años. Al salir de ese edificio (que lejos de ser una clínica parecía una oficina empresarial bastante imponente) los ojos grises se cruzaron con otros.

Áureo mirar entrelazado con el tono más oscuro de sus propios ojos, la agudeza dulce que le atravesó le llevó a bajar la vista y seguir el paso de su progenitora, prendado de su mano. El otro que la mirada correspondió no lo perdió de vista.

-Hide ¿qué miras? Ya vas a pasar, ven-el niño rubio fue llamado y tuvo que apartar su atención del chico de pelo azabache.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Listo, iré a prepararte algo ¿podrías limpiar la mesa? Hay que tirar esas flores marchitas.

El menor obedeció alegremente. Tiró las flores marchitas que habían sido hermosos crisantemos y siguió limpiando la mesa mientras un embriagante aroma llenaba la casa, amaba la comida de su madre, tanto que no pudo esperar y se adentró en el recinto que era la cocina. La dulce mujer le sonrió mientras le hacía un espacio para que pudiera ver. Notando su entusiasmo fue por un banquito y se lo puso.

-Toma ¿quieres ayudarme?-le pasó un tazón donde había puesto una salsa.

-¿De verdad? ¡Sí!-echó la carne según entendió en la salsa y la mezcló para marinarla, llenando sus manitas por completo. Ayudó a freír la carne y a servirla, él llevaba los platos y la mayor algo de té. Ella lo elogió por ser buen cocinero, entre risas su pequeño hijo agradeció el comentario aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así. "Mamá ha hecho todo en realidad" dijo para sus adentros y sonrió. Tiempo impar, injusto. Las esperas las vuelve eternas y los mejores instantes los corta en minúsculos trozos que esparce en migajas dentro de las memorias de las personas. Pronto terminó la apacible comida, y el lugar que había estado lleno de risas volvía al lúgubre silencio de cada mañana, de cada tarde. La pequeña silueta con los pies enraizados en el umbral de la puerta era devorada por el silencio que se enredaba en su frágil cuerpo, incapaz de defenderse clavando la vista en la plana puerta cerrada, tenía que esconderse, salvarse. Corrió a su pequeño edén y cerró cualquier vía de entrada. Tomó un libro y se sentó cerca del marco de la ventana dejando que su mente se fuera lejos, andando a la par de cada letra, era una sensación agradable.

"El viento soplaba juguetonamente, llevaba consigo todo lo que a su paso tuviera aligerando el peso sobre los hombros de los seres humanos, refrescándoles el alma" repitió en su mente y quiso sentir un poco de eso así que abrió los cristales de la ventana contigua, asomó la cabeza y una sutil brisa acariciaba con gesto delicado su tierno rostro. Con los ojos cerrados nada importaba, estaba absorto en su mundo hasta que una voz lo sacó de su fantasía.

-¡Oye! ¡Hola!-una voz tierna exclamaba-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? No querrás aventarte ¿o sí?

-¡Ah!-se balanceó un poco recuperando abruptamente el equilibrio, con una desorientación propia de quien absorto yacía; enfocó una pequeña forma en la calle, era el mismo niño de pelo mantequilla que había captado su atención horas atrás en ese feo lugar.

-¡Hola!-volvió a saludar y agitó su mano, sonriendo-te vi hace rato en la clínica.

-…-se metió por un momento al sentir un creciente temor, estaba apenado sin entender del todo por qué, quizás porque había sido sacado de su mundo sin permiso.

-¿Te molesté? Perdón, es que te veías muy distraído y creí que volarías con el viento-seguía hablando con fuerza. El pelinegro entendió que el chico no se iría así que se asomó con timidez, tampoco quiso ser grosero-allí estás de nuevo. Me llamo Hideyoshi Nagachika, pero llámame Hide. Vivo acá cerca a 5 casas ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

-…-rodó los ojos y al saber que vivía cerca quizás no fuera tan malo, o eso pensó al tener en cuenta lo tranquilo que era ese barrio-Kaneki Ken…

-Kaneki Ken, uhm…-miró al cielo-es tarde y me esperan en casa, oye ¿quieres salir a jugar mañana?

-Pues…-consideró la propuesta. Últimamente se sentía algo más solo de lo usual y se aburría por montones cuando terminaba un libro así que salir con alguien parecía prometedor-Pues…sí, me gustaría.

-Genial-sonrió ampliamente-entonces te veo en los columpios a las 4 ¡sin falta!

-Esto…síp-por fin sonrió de esa forma tan dulce que tenía-nos vemos mañana.

El niño de áureo mirar se quedó callado un rato al contemplar el rostro ajeno, suspiró y se fue entre risitas.

Cuando mamá volviera le contaría sobre Hideyoshi, en el fondo le entusiasmaba ahora que lo pensaba bien.

El día siguiente se alzó apacible, la luz de la alborada despertó al infante que dormía. Su rutina de siempre nunca parecía incomodarle. En la mesa estaba su desayuno listo acompañado de un papel medio doblado, en su interior y con una hermosa caligrafía tenía una pequeña nota: "Buenos días hijo, hoy me pasaré directo al otro trabajo así que puede que no te vea, que te diviertas con tu nuevo amiguito". Apegó el papel a su pecho y suspiró sonriente, debía apurarse.

En clases todo era igual que siempre, siempre era el primero, siempre era el de mejores notas, justo ese día tuvo un examen en el que no tuvo mayor problema, hecho bien reflejado en el puntaje y que su profesora felicitó, error. En el descanso salió al jardín para leer en calma, calma relativa y subjetiva fácilmente destructible que se desmoronó cuando una sombra tapó su cuerpo. Levantó la vista y fue cruzada por unos ojos inquietos.

-Siempre leyendo ¿no?-el dueño de los ojos era un niño alto y algo tosco poseedor de una molesta voz, iba acompañado de un trío de chicos entre ellos una niña-¿no te aburres? ¿O es que no tienes nada mejor?

-No…no me aburro, es entretenido-respondió con calma sin entender el por qué sería algo malo.

-Jum, qué puede decir un bobo que se la pasa encerrado y lejos de todo-se mofó la niña-apuesto que su mami no lo deja salir.

-Mamá sí me deja, pero prefiero leer-no parecía entender por dónde iba el asunto dando como respuesta contestaciones simples e inocentes que exasperaban la paciencia de los niños molestos.

-En serio que eres molesto, a ver ¿de qué es eso?-le arrebató el libro y lo examinó-eh…Wilde… ¿qué es esto? Se ve horrible ¿qué pretendes, te sientes muy listo? Por tu culpa la profesora siempre nos tacha de tontos-lanzó el libro a unos metros de ellos-deberías largarte a un lugar para presumidos como tú, aquí no te queremos ¡Tonto!-se echó a correr seguido de los otros.

El pelinegro estaba mudo, no supo hacer ni decir nada ¿su culpa? ¿Qué tenía de malo? No entendía la razón de tanto desprecio y reproche, se suponía que ser buen estudiante estaba bien ¿El precio era estar solo y ser molestado por nada? Recogió su libro y se acurrucó bajo la sombra del árbol; quería que el día acabara ya. Mortificantes fueron las horas restantes, los desplantes y las densas miradas sobre él le tenían estresado. Su vista sólo estaba fija en el reloj como suplicando que avanzara más rápido, necesitaba irse a casa a descansar al menos por ese día, y pareciere que sus súplicas fueron escuchadas. Casi huyendo como una presa herida se escabulló lejos del colegio al término de las clases, se dirigió a su casa donde en efecto no había nadie, nada salvo el frío vacío de siempre. Un dolor opresivo le hizo respirar con dificultad, no se sentía bien allí. Tomó el libro que acababa de empezar y salió corriendo lejos de allí; sus pies le llevaron a un arenero donde estaba solo como en muchas tardes de ocio y el sol marcaba el ritmo con que moría el día.

-Oye-la voz dulce que era extrañamente familiar le hizo sobresaltarse-¿llevas mucho esperando?

-¿Eh?-se giró hacia él-ah…-había olvidado que quedaron de verse, para disimularlo respondió algo relativamente sensato-ah…no, no tiene mucho que llegué-le sonrió mientras se tocaba la barbilla.

-Genial-se sentó a su lado-¿está bien si te llamo Kaneki?

-Sí…este…hem..-por un momento olvidó el modo en que le pidió que le llamara y su acompañante lo captó.

-Hide, dime Hide-carcajeó-oye, oye, juguemos-lo jaló de la mano. Se montaron en los columpios compitiendo por ver quién llegaba más alto, más lejos, pero en tanta risa y movimiento fue difícil determinar un ganador. Pasaron por cada juego, cada cosa, corrían sin importar nada, el niño de pelo azabache parecía más suelto y entusiasta en seguir el juego hasta que la energía abandonó sus cuerpos y, agotados, se desplomaron en la hierba que ya comenzaba a verse verde, se acercaba el término del invierno.

-Oye Kaneki…tiene poco que me mudé y no conozco a nadie ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo?

-…-le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad y asintió-claro.

-Genial-lo abrazó. Con timidez y delicadeza el abrazo fue correspondido. El crepúsculo arrebató la luz y el fin llegó. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan calmado y tranquilo. Si de verdad Hide sería su amigo entonces él daría todo porque eso se preservara tanto como el tiempo se lo permitiera; cada uno fue a su hogar bajo la palabra de volver a salir al día siguiente. El pequeño se acurrucó en su cama cayendo en brazos del sopor previo al sueño, sintiendo la suave brisa que entró por los cristales entreabiertos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacía algo de frío, las nubes se condensaban obstaculizando la vista del irreal azul que en lo alto yacía. Tembló un poco y apuró el paso buscando generar calor al ritmo de su andar. Pasos apresurados se escuchaban próximos, una respiración agitada que se perdía entre el murmullo del tránsito vehicular.

-¡Kaneki!-se le lanzó por la espalda haciéndole girar sobre su eje-pareces un viejo caminando tan lento.

-Hide….-estaba algo pasmado pero terminó suspirando con calma-Hola.

En clases el rubio se tornó una lapa, buscó el modo de estar en todo momento con su nuevo amigo sin importarle mucho el quitarle el asiento a un chico quien no pudo protestar demasiado. La puerta corrediza se abrió y la fémina que fungía de profesora entró cargando unos rollos voluminosos. Ante la atenta mirada del grupo colocó los pliegues sobre la pizarra y esbozó una sonrisa complacida. De su boca salieron eternas palabras sobre aquello que ilustraban esas imágenes: mar. Por muy interesante que fuera, por apasionante que le pareciera al entusiasta chico de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a quien a su lado estaba; era extraño para su mente entender el cambio de su amigo quien, aún cuando parecía sereno y tímido era alegre, y ahora se le veía distante, con una seriedad que rayaba en la tristeza manteniendo la vista perdida en las imágenes del mar. Se le vino una idea.

Al término de las clases el rubio le insistió al contrario que fuera a su casa y tanta jovialidad era algo raro para el ojinegro, sintiéndose con la necesidad de decir que no por temor de preocupar a su madre, mas recordó en el acto que ella no iba a llegar por lo que quizás no hubiera problema. Aceptó y al recibir el sí que tanto anhelaba tiró de él.

-Hola mamá-saludó en un grito al entrar.

-Hide-sonó cercana-llegaste muy pronto ¿cómo te fue?-al acercarse la mayor y ver dos niños en vez de uno quedó de pie y en silencio. Esa posición cohibió al visitante quien por un momento pareció querer salir corriendo-Hide ¿por qué no me avisaste que íbamos a tener visitas? De haber sabido hubiese preparado algún postre-lo miró con seriedad y se acercó al tímido niño-Hola pequeño, tú debes ser Ken ¿cierto?

-Sí-su voz apenas fue audible, iba a seguir con un saludo formal.

-Eres tan mono-exclamó esa mujer rubia abrazándolo sin el menor miramiento para rematar anclando los delgados dedos en las mejillas del infante-hice algo fresco para comer, vengan.

Un tanto fuera de lugar se sobó las mejillas y se aproximó a su anfitrión ya bastante más confiado. El ambiente de ese lugar era propio de un hogar en el sentido literal de la palabra, la ligereza con que se estaba hacía inaudible cualquier molestia externa. La esencia de algo preparándose inundó su nariz, era casi tan bueno como lo que preparaba su madre. La hora de la comida no era diferente a lo que él vivía a diario por lo que se sintió increíblemente cómodo…comodidad que se tornó melancolía, quizás ya no podría estar así con su progenitora como siempre lo hizo ahora que ella trabajaría más tiempo, extrañaría las charlas vespertinas. El tiempo se fue veloz entre juegos y bromas, tan veloz como inició volviendo imposible creer que tan pronto la noche hubiera caído. La madre de Hide se ofreció en acompañar a su pequeño visitante a las cercanías de su casa y en el breve trayecto platicaron de cosas comunes que dieron fin con una despedida. Al entrar a su casa no se sintió solo, era como si se hubiese llevado con él un poco de la alegría del hogar en el que había estado y ahora lo resguardaba. Su madre aún no llegaba así que quiso esperarla, pero esperó en vano pues el sueño llegó antes que ella.

Los días pasaban, se llevaban con ellos el gélido aire del invierno agonizante, arrancándolo de la tierra en la cual permanecían las memorias en donde la vida renacía. Con la llegada de la primavera los senderos se vieron adornados con un pálido rosa que se mecía grácilmente, se mecía con el pasar de las corrientes invisibles que se llevaban su esencia. Unas cortas vacaciones de primavera traían aliento para los cansados estudiantes, tenían bien merecido el descanso. Hide no hacía nada más que hablar de su futuro viaje a la playa, fantaseando con el calor y las horas que se pasaría nadando hasta que su piel se tornara "arrugada como una pasa". Kaneki sólo lo escuchaba, le daba risa la enjundia con que su amigo se expresaba…mar, nunca había visto el mar en persona. Tal vez algún día fuera, trabajaría duro una vez que se graduara de la universidad y llevaría a su madre para que también conociera el mar.

-Oye Kaneki ¿has ido a la playa?

-No, pero iré con mi mamá en unos años.

-Ya-entrecerró los ojos y se levantó de golpe-entonces la sorpresa que te tengo será mejor. Toma-le entregó un pequeño papel. Era un boleto de avión.

-¿Qué? Hide…no, no sé, perdona es que…

-Ay qué eres raro-le palmeó la espalda-mis papás dijeron que sería bueno invitarte, también quieren que vengas, ya le dijeron a tu mamá y ella dijo que sí, es buena guardando secretos ¿no? A que ni lo notaste. Anda, anda, será divertido.

Se sintió el rostro más tibio, el rubor que lo coloreó le pareció tonto y en su intento de no ser visto se giró, y estando así en un silencio breve asintió. Hide estaba entusiasta por su respuesta. El día del viaje llegó y los nervios fueron lo primero que parecía surgir. Kaneki se tomaba el estómago con frecuencia con su mano libre mientras con la otra sostenía su maleta, siendo escoltado por su madre. Ansiedad transformada en retortijones estomacales y un ligero temblor en sus piernas. Miró el reloj de la terminal: estaban a tiempo; ultrajó el sitio en busca de la familia que lo llevaría, búsqueda difícil que le aturdía la vista al no lograr enfocar bien a tanta gente yendo y viniendo. Fue su madre quien le indicó que ellos ya estaban allí, tornó la vista a donde le señalaban y al pie de un pilar estaban quienes eran objeto de su búsqueda. El pelinegro recibió un cálido abrazo y se alejó de ella, le pareció que la maleta pesaba una inmensidad. La otra mujer lo recibió con un abrazo y le hicieron seguirlos mientras Hide parloteaba, no hacía más que hablar y hablar presa de la emoción. Su vuelo salía a las 12. Nunca se había metido en un avión, a sus ojos se parecía a lo que siempre imaginó cuando leía sobre viajes sólo que esta vez estar en persona era mejor, todo se veía más amplio, los asientos eran muy cómodos. Se asomaba constantemente por la ventana y descubría poco a poco que ese nerviosismo era emoción, ansiaba el despegue; al ir subiendo el vértigo en su estómago le hizo doblarse y su amigo, sentado a su lado, carcajeaba por la cara que tenía el otro. Su gris mirar se perdía en el horizonte azul salpicado de esponjosas formas blancas. Fue un viaje corto a su parecer y el descenso resultó problemático para sus retorcidas entrañas. El hotel en el que se hospedarían daba al mar, con su propia playa privada en la zona hotelera de la prefectura de Okinawa. La playa de Sesoko era de las más concurridas por lo que resultó un buen destino, el clima era cálido, húmedo. Dos habitaciones dobles fueron más que suficiente para su estadía.

-Kaneki, desempaca rápido para que vayamos a la playa-exclamó tirando todo fuera de la maleta a donde quiera que cayó. Sacó su traje de baño que consistía en unos bóxers verdes en estampados tropicales más claros y se lo puso sin importarle que el otro mirara-rápido.

-Espera-sacó todo con cuidado buscando el suyo también, lo tomó y se metió al baño. Era como el de su amigo pero en color azul obscuro y sin estampado; al salir una toalla en la cara le cayó de golpe y su mano fue tomada, halando de él. El hotel era bastante bonito aunque demasiado grande como para perderse con facilidad. Los corredores de paredes color marfil adquirían tonos cálidos con las lámparas suaves que se alzaban en ellos, la recepción era más fresca y de resbalosas baldosas blancas en las que casi caían por ir corriendo. Salir sorteando a la gente a su paso fue preámbulo a su diversión, las sandalias quedaron lejos de igual manera permitiendo a las plantas sentir la arena debajo; fue el rubio quien no esperó nada, se zambulló de inmediato en el borde, revoloteando en la espuma de los restos de las olas. Su amigo, más conmocionado, se quedó anclado en la arena sin apartar la vista del horizonte. Un horizonte indescifrable en donde el azul etéreo se fusionaba con el profundo marítimo que se revolvía en sus corrientes, el viento salado se estrelló en su faz. Nunca había visto eso en persona.

Su enérgico acompañante notó que alguien le faltaba, le buscó con la mirada hasta toparse con su silueta petrificada en la playa. Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia este evitando hablar pues temía tomarlo por sorpresa. En el gris de su mirar se veía el reflejo de las blancas nubes, y su pelo despeinado se impregnaba de granos de arena vagando…le faltaba sentir el frío del azul. Su pequeña mano fue tomada por otra y se dejó llevar por esta hasta que el agua le bañó las piernas, conteniendo un grito de emoción o sorpresa. Se sentó y terminó por mojarse todo seguido del niño rubio.

-Es refrescante ¿no?

-Sí…mucho, aunque sabe muy salada-hizo una mueca al tragar un poco por error.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial siguieron con sus juegos, a ratos iban a la arena formando castillos y figuras extrañas, a ratos se metían al mar dejando revolcarse por la débil fuerza que le quedaba a las olas que chocaban en la costa. Daba lo mismo el hambre, daba lo mismo el sol. Sólo el matrimonio pudo hacerlos volver al hotel permitiéndoles contemplar su curioso aspecto: empapados, llenos de arena, y con la piel roja cual camarones recién pelados y hervidos. Haber vagado sin protector solar resultó un error; incapaces de recostarse siquiera se sentaron en el balcón tratando de ignorar el doloroso ardor de sus pieles rostizadas. La luna, en su forma de rebanada tan delgada como una minúscula sonrisa, apenas era visible el delgado hilo plateado que ni en la negrura de las aguas era reflejada; el pelinegro alzó las manos a la espera de que la húmeda brisa apaciguara el ardor.

-Oye Kaneki ¿te has divertido?-miró al niño azabache, contemplando su sonrisa afirmativa-genial, mañana también será divertido, y el resto del viaje también lo será.

Kaneki le mostró una suave sonrisa y retomó su contemplación hacia el horizonte que carecía de límite alguno por la bruma, y simplemente permanecieron así. Cayó el sueño, volvió el día y el ciclo se repitió por 1 semana hasta el término de su estancia. El pequeño grupo dio un último paseo por la costa; Hide seguía con el entusiasmo tan vívido con el cual llegó a diferencia de su amigo quien arrastraba los pies en la arena buscando anclarse a la playa, no quería volver a Tokyo. Sintió una mirada sobre él y la sostuvo débilmente, no hizo falta decir nada para percatarse de que el rubio entendía esa cara, fue halado de la mano hasta la elevación de un arrecife en donde se quedaron de pie un rato. Inhalando el aroma salado sin perder detalle del oleaje grabó en su memoria cada cosa.

-Te gusta mucho el mar ¿no?

-Sí

-A mí igual-se estiró-dan ganas de quedarse nadando siempre.

-Sí-hubo un silencio bastante largo-Oye Hide…¿crees que algún día podamos volver?

-Uhm…-notó que había bajado la vista y sonrió-sí, volvamos el año que viene, y el que viene, y así cada año y cada que se pueda hasta que seamos viejos-tiró de la camisa del contrario-anda, vendrás cada año conmigo ¿verdad?

-Ah..-la sorpresa consecutiva al zarandeo y a la petición le dejaron sin habla, habla que volvió poco a poco retocada con emoción-sí, eso sería genial, cada que se pueda vendremos, siempre.

-¡Sí!-lo abrazó con fuerza y se separó después de un momento-Oye….deberías ver tu cara.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Algo raro-frunció el ceño.

-¿Es malo? ¿Me cayó algo?

-Nah…..estás bien-comenzó a carcajear. Kaneki le reclamó por la burla sin entender qué había provocado tanta risa. Empujó al chico derribándolo en la arena y cuando sentía la victoria una mano le hizo terminar en el suelo; empezaba una pequeña pelea hasta que la voz aguda de una mujer los llamó, era hora de irse. Fueron tras ella, fueron de vuelta a donde debían estar, y el débil choque de las olas borró las marcas de la arena.

 **Bueno…primer capítulo. Creo que irá para largo, ojalá les guste y pues…pues nada u/u**


	2. II

_**Bueno….aquí la continuación, ojalá les guste.**_

 **I**

Un golpeteo fuerte le tomó de sobresalto, sólo una persona llamaba a la puerta de ese modo. Se resguardó en las cobijas de su cama y esperó, esperó hasta que una voz aguda chilló lastimosamente el mismo penoso y falso cantar de siempre. Muchas veces le pidió a su madre que dejara de acceder a las súplicas de su hermana recibiendo siempre la misma respuesta: "ella es mi hermana y a pesar de todo la amo, nunca la dejaría sola". ¿El amor hacia alguien te llevaba a quedar ciego y mudo, maniatado? "Mamá es asombrosa…puede con todo ella sola" pensó, siempre pensaba eso. Deseaba ser como ella, tan fuerte y bondadosa dando todo lo que tenía y más.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que volvieron del viaje y los rastros del sol sobre la piel no daban muestras de querer irse en bastante tiempo, causando comezón por la piel quemada que suplicaba por caer, era (sería) una serpiente mudando la dermis. Su estómago le impidió seguir en el escondite; salió y al ver a su tía allí sentaba enfrentando a su madre se tensó de inmediato, saludó quedamente por mera cortesía y se aproximó a su progenitora. La tía, una mujer rubia y delgada a expensas totales de lo que su inútil marido les otorgaba era incapaz de hacer algo distinto, siempre tendía las manos esbozando su mejor expresión de mártir bíblica ante la vulnerable hermana mayor, esa mujer más alta y de cabellera negra.

-Hermana… ¿no piensas trabajar? Es decir…

-No es que no lo haya pensado, es que así como anda mi hijo tan enfermizo simplemente no puedo dejarlo solo, además mi esposo ya está mejor…pero debemos pagar una hipoteca y no hemos juntado el dinero aún, te prometo que será la última vez que te pida.

-… ¿Qué cantidad necesitas?

-Bueno…200 000 yenes. Son urgentes…un poco, tenemos plazo de 2 semanas.

-¡¿Qué?!-casi tira su taza con té-es demasiado dinero…no creo poder ayudarte esta vez.

-¡Hermana, por favor te necesito!-suplicó a la mayor-de verdad nos urge o nos metemos en serios problemas, el adeudo lo tenemos de más de 1 año…dime que cuento contigo, será la última vez que te moleste y te lo iremos pagando aunque sea poco a poco…pero por favor-su voz se quebró. Su hermana mayor, abrumada por la súplica tan emocional y al solo pensar las consecuencias de un retraso en el pago, mas la inconsciente amenaza de perder a su hermana sólo le condujo una solución.

Fue al estudio, en el último y más grande cajón había una pequeña caja fuerte de la cual extraño varios sobres amarillos, pequeños y bulbosos, se los entregó a su hermana menor.

-Toma, son como 170 000 yenes…no tengo la cantidad exacta que me pides.

-¡Gracias hermana! Con esto está bien, nosotros veremos el modo de completarlo, muchas gracias, eres tan buena como siempre-la abrazó y se dirigió a la puerta-la vida te recompensará, ya te iremos pagando. Debo irme ya a avisarle a mi esposo-se despidió y salió casi corriendo del lugar. El infante vio a su madre con pesar.

-Calma, Ken-le sonrió al ver su carita de preocupación-ese dinero lo estaba ahorrando para emergencias, tus estudios y para los abogados del caso de tu padre…creo que todo eso deberá postergarse, pero te prometo que trabajaré muy duro para ir recuperando eso, aunque confío en que tu tía pague a tiempo-lo abrazó-debo ir al trabajo, te dejo a cargo.

Le dio un beso y se fue. El niño suspiró mientras daba un sorbo a su té, incapaz de entender todos los problemas que acogían a los adultos; jamás imaginó que su madre hubiera logrado ahorrar tanto y mucho menos imaginó que lo perdería tan fácilmente en un día, pero debía confiar en que su tía pagaría…debía confiar. Se puso a lavar los trastes sucios cuando un nuevo golpeteo llamó a la puerta, acudió y para sorpresa suya era Hide. Apenas abrió la puerta el otro entró cual bólido suplicando que salieran a jugar. Kaneki se negó al inicio pues su deseo de ayudar a su madre era mayor y, viendo eso, el rubio se apresuró en darle una mano para que acabara pronto y pudieran salir.

-Hide…oye ¿tu papá en qué trabaja?

-No sé bien, en algo del gobierno pero siempre usa trajes y parece que es muy aburrido ¿por?

-Por nada, es que no sabía.

-Tu mamá tiene 2 trabajos ¿verdad? Debe cansarse mucho.

-Siempre se esfuerza tanto…es muy fuerte y dedicada, la admiro. Me gustaría ser como ella.

-…-le alborotó el pelo-ella es ella, tú eres tú. No necesitas ser así, nada más debes ser tú-guardó un breve silencio-oye ¿quién era la mujer que salió hace rato?

-La viste-ladeó su mirar-es mi tía, siempre viene a pedirle dinero a mamá, esta vez se pasó.

Terminaron apenas el reloj marcó las 4 de la tarde, Hide invitó a que fueran por helados, y tras una larga jornada de juego fueron por el frío postre. Sentados en los juegos del parque miraron a las aves ocultarse antes del ocaso, y una pregunta necesaria salió a flote.

-Kaneki ¿te dieron un papel para que fueras al hospital feo de hace 2 años?

-Sí, nos citaron a todos.

-Ojalá sea divertido, esa vez casi me duermo. Mira-le mostró su brazo en el que resaltaba una marca pequeña y elevada similar a una cicatriz-esto se me hizo después de que me picaron. A muchos niños se les hizo así.

-Qué raro, a mí no me salió nada-le mostró el brazo.

Antes de que el sol cayera por completo tuvieron que irse otorgándose su clásica despedida. El pelinegro, dentro de su casa, comenzó a leer una revista con un artículo sobre las células RC: similitudes abrumadoras entre las de origen humano y las de origen ghoul, teorías extrañas y no aprobadas sobre un posible parentesco muy cercano entre ambas especies…jamás había visto un ghoul, incluso pensó que todo era un mito, una mentira de la prensa amarillista para referirse a personas humanas que asesinaban brutalmente y los escudaban como "ghouls"…así de ingenuo podía ser.

Tan pronto se durmió la obscuridad del manto nocturno se fue, tan pronto que se lamentó por no poder dormir más. Debía ir a la cita. Ese día su madre estaba indispuesta para llevarlo por lo que fue la tía quien se ofreció a llevarlo. Su incomodidad no pudo ser mayor, ella le molestaba particularmente…pero si de ese modo le evitaba una carga a su madre… En una de las pulcras (tétricas) salas de espera el pequeño saludó a su amigo, tomándolo por sorpresa. Hablaron tonterías mientras todo pasaba para poder resistir las tediosas horas de espera hasta que llegó su turno. Los pasaron por grupos, yendo ambos en un grupo de 15 menores. Dentro de un laboratorio los 15 niños recibieron un chequeo ordinario seguido de otra inyección, asombrosamente más dolorosa de lo que se pudo recordar con respecto a la primera hacía un par de años atrás. Los aplicadores se mostraron satisfechos al ver las marcas en los brazos de todos como una posible muestra de una aceptación por parte del sistema…todos menos uno. Ken fue visto de mal modo al no dar rastros de nada.

-Esto-dijo un hombre de edad avanzada, sosteniendo un frasco con medicamento-es un estabilizador sanguíneo, deberán tomarlo como acompañante del tratamiento que se les ha puesto, a sus papás ya se les ha dado la misma instrucción…además se ha acordado que acudan a actividades recreativas como agradecimiento por su cooperación.

Muchos niños (naturalmente) no entendieron gran cosa salvo la información de las actividades recreativas, y al salir el barullo se desató. La mujer rubia abrazó a su sobrino y le mostró el frasco de medicamento para terminar dándoselo mientras ella iba a parlotear con el mismo médico maduro.

-Kaneki ¿no te vas?-preguntó Hide al pasar.

-Sí, sólo espero a mi tía…nos vemos mañana en clases ¿sí?-tuvo que ver un escape para evitar otro tema incómodo.

-Ya, está bien-rio-no olvides tomar tu medicina o si no te vas a poner feo y verde…y sé paciente, parece que tu tía quiere esposo nuevo-se echó a reír tras lo cual emprendió la huida. Un par de horas pasaron y la clínica se vació considerablemente mientras un par hablaba enérgicamente, en tanto convalecía un menor a causa del aburrimiento.

-Kaneki, ya vámonos-exclamó tras despedirse del médico-debo dejarles esto para poder largarme a lo mío-lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló con fuerza sin importarle mucho que el hombre la hubiese visto en su acto de brusquedad. Apenas lo dejó en el departamento le pasó el frasco con medicamento y un pequeño sobre, se despidió efusivamente y se fue sin decir más. "Tiene mucha energía" pensó el niño "debería de gastar la energía en un buen trabajo para que deje de molestarnos". Sonó el teléfono, al otro lado el interlocutor le reclamó la causa de su rápida escapada, había querido ir con él por algo. Kaneki se disculpó explicando que su tía se lo llevó casi cargando sin decir mucho; Hide, constante como siempre, le pidió que buscara alguna buena película, iría a su casa a pasar el rato. Aunque le seguía resultando algo incómodo ese grado de confianza no podía negar que realmente le gustaba, la enérgica y alegre presencia del niño rubio siempre alegraba sus días desde que lo conoció. Buscó en el arsenal de la repisa, los viejos videocasetes desfilaban, para esas alturas del siglo amenazaban con desaparecer, siendo reemplazados rápidamente. Pronto el visitante llegó, en hora buena pues el pequeño simplemente era incapaz de decidirse por una película en especial. Hide, bastante envalentado por sus crecientes edades tomó un videocasete cuyo título en letras obscuras y fondo siniestro provocó un escalofrío en el contrario: Poltergeist, aquella vieja película. No hubo mucha protesta, pusieron la cinta y, con palomitas en mano, dieron inicio. Varias veces pegaron brincos, lanzaron las palomitas, se cubrieron los rostros para ver a medias lo que sus acelerados corazones ya no podían soportar bajo la tensión, y cuando hubo terminado un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar. Hide, bastante conmocionado apenas miró a su amigo quien, muy al contrario de él, parecía bastante tranquilo.

-¿No te ha dado miedo?

-Sí, pero ya pasó. Sólo es una película…aunque bastante fea y con malos efectos-se mordió el labio materializando un expresión preocupada. Cuando miró a su amigo algo punzó en su mente y sonrió con suficiencia-tú… ¿acaso tienes miedo? ¿Te has asustado mucho?

-S… ¡no!-reparó de inmediato-es sólo que a veces me sorprendo fácilmente, jamás me asustaría esa cochinada ficticia.

-Ajá, bien-se puso de pie para limpiar el desastre de las palomitas. Estuvo limpiando mientras Hide bebía los restos de su colorida soda en un vano intento de sumergir el miedo en las burbujas de su bebida naranja. "Sólo es una película" se dijo varias veces buscando relajarse poco a poco, pero…

-¡AH!-gritó mientras su cuerpo impactó contra el suelo y un par de vasos se destrozaron a su lado. Hide corrió hacia él bastante alarmado y comenzó a revisarlo-estoy bien…

-¿Cómo te caíste? Torpe.

-No lo sé, creo que me resbalé-desvió la vista, alcanzándose a percibir una mueca de quien contiene el llanto.

-Tonto, tonto.

-…..-no dijo nada, mantuvo la cabeza gacha, se le había ocurrido algo-Hide…creo que algo jaló mi pie-susurró de forma tan tétrica que el contrario se paralizó.

-¿Qué? Oye no estés bromeando-desvió la vista.

-No Hide…no bromeo-sus ojos mostraron terror absoluto-Shh… creo que…- valiéndose de que su amigo buscaba mirar otros lugares como queriendo distraerse, jaló el cable de la videocasetera quesalió volando atrayendo la atención del rubio, y un grito de auxilio le obligó a volver de nuevo viendo a Kaneki gritar siendo "encerrado" en el estudio. Con creciente terror el niño empezó a gritar mientras golpeaba la puerta en su inútil intento de ayudarlo. Tomó una silla y no dudó en usarla para golpear la puerta según se lo permitió su cuerpo pues la desesperación y el miedo de no entender lo que sucedía le abrumaron de sobremanera. No hubo necesidad de seguir. La puerta se abrió apenas unos centímetros, las manos de quien irrumpiría dentro temblaron sobre el borde de la puerta, empujándola más y más hasta que le fue posible pasar sin el menor problema. Todo estaba desordenado y sobresalía una figura encogida en un rincón. La penumbra le imposibilitaba ver, sin embargo sabía que el otro niño estaba allí, que debía ser él. Lo llamó quedamente sin obtener respuesta alguna, estiró una mano para tocarlo y el contrario ni se inmutó. La angustia se arremolinó en su pecho lentamente, y una suave y fría voz le helaron.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-¿Kaneki?

Lanzó un gruñido y le tomó la mano a tal velocidad que no dio tiempo de huir, fue encima de él lanzando palabras inverosímiles y no paró hasta derribarlo. La víctima gritó y no hizo nada…hasta que se percató de que el cuerpo sobre él ya no se movía. Lo llamó nuevamente y, para mayor conmoción, una risita emergió. La risita se pasó a un hilo de carcajadas. Perplejo, sumamente perplejo el rubio observó a su amigo retorcerse de risa quedando al borde del llanto.

-No puedo creer que te hayas creído todo-comenzó a ponerse colorado por la falta de aire a causa de la risa-deberías ver tu cara.

-…. ¿Estabas de broma?- se sintió desfallecer-pero… ¿y todo lo que pasó?

-Hide, creí que eras más listo-señaló un punto en la pared. El cable posterior que conectaba a la videocasetera con la energía eléctrica daba una vuelta hasta el contacto en la pared donde anteriormente había estado Ken, y la jaló para tirarla, todo fue una improvisada y buena actuación mucho más sencilla al estar el estudio sólo separado de la cocina por una pared.

-¡Tonto, de verdad me asustaste!-le lanzó una servilleta hecha bolita y se enfurruñó por completo-cuando de verdad te pase algo no te voy a creer.

-¿Qué? Es mi venganza de la vez que me escondiste el almuerzo y lo dejaste en el baño de niñas-se sobó el estómago que ya bastante dolor sentía por no darse un respiro-ni es para tanto, es en juego.

-….-frunció el ceño al tope, dándole la espalda. Era verdad que a veces era él quien iniciaba las bromas contra el escuálido niño pelinegro, pero esta vez el susto fue muy grande. Quizás no fue gran cosa pero el susto previo por el largometraje fue un buen detonante, además…

-No te enojes-se acercó cauteloso por el hombro para poder mirarlo.

El rubio no iba a decir nada, estaba bastante indignado como para hacer caso a disculpas, y aunque quiso volverse a seguir reprochando esa escena le tapó la boca por completo. A lo mucho 3 dedos de distancia había entra ambas caras, y la expresión de cachorro triste fue suficiente para que, obligado por algo invisible y extraño para él, terminara por aceptar la sincera disculpa. Apenas hiló la frase el pelinegro lo abrazó y se alejó casi en el acto.

-Kaneki-comenzó al dirigirse a limpiar el estudio-¿nadie te ha dicho que eres muy raro?

-Me lo dices siempre-rodó los ojos mientras acomodaba algunos libros.

-Es verdad-le alcanzó un par de libros, y cerca del librero sujetó uno antes de que cayera al piso-¿ya los leíste todos?

-No, pero quiero hacerlo.

-Todos te los heredó tu papá ¿no?

-No sé, siempre han estado aquí y yo sólo los tomé-se encogió de hombros. En el fondo le gustaba creer que era así, y Hide no preguntó más. Alguna vez hablaron al respecto y la simple respuesta de Kaneki bastó para que no volviera a preguntarle nunca. Tocar añejos tiempos que apenas eran memorables por lo desagradable de su naturaleza era innecesario, aunque la duda del "caso" le rondaba por la mente.

-Oye Kaneki, ¿por qué tu mamá dijo algo de un caso de tu padre? Ya sabes, cuando vine hace 3 semanas

-Eso…-siguió en lo suyo sin desviar la atención de su labor-yo no recuerdo, pero por lo que mamá me contó una vez…mi papá trabajaba para un área de seguridad del gobierno y que realizando un trabajo fue asesinado. Mamá quiso que se aclarara todo, no creyó en el cuento que le dijeron los jefes de papá…por eso es lo del caso, no cree que lo hayan matado porque fue un peligro laboral o como sea eso…

-Entonces es por eso, vaya...qué mal. Oye, oye: si quieres le puedo decir a mi papá para que…

-Mira este libro, apenas voy a leerlo…según Kafka es complicado pero si son cuentos supongo que será fácil-casi le planta el pequeño libro en la cara y se apresuró a hojearlo-este cuento parece interesante…El Puente.

-Debe serlo, para aburridos como tú-se soltó a reír y se pescó del cuello contrario. Lejos de limpiar terminaron jugando y con el juego la luna fue ascendiendo; tuvieron que terminar. A esas alturas Kaneki ya no preguntaba sobre las razones por las cuales sus padres no se preocupaban mucho por la seguridad de su amigo, tan normal era el verlo partir solo en medio de la noche y aquella vez no fue la excepción. Se despidieron y su amigo partió.

 _ **(Y bueno…hasta aquí por ahora jeje uwu pretendo enfocarme mucho en su infancia porque es algo que hemos visto realmente poco y me parece un buen punto en el cual sembrar muchas cosas. Muchas gracias a Rouse Andrew por leer y comentar TwT …..alguna vez alguien me dijo que era difícil de leer lo que escribo y que por eso no tengo flanes :v pero YOLO :3 con que a una sola persona le guste me basta n.n)**_


	3. III

_**Bueno, otro capítulo. Gracias breathingskin por leer XD y sí, tendrá mucha tragedia, pero con calma, a su tiempo, para que duela más.**_

 **III**

Muchos se quejaban, muchos empezaban a faltar por temporadas no tan prolongadas y extrañamente constantes, era como un ciclo inherente a la temporada y que sin lugar a dudas guardaba relación con "algo". Muchas veces a lo largo de esos 3 meses el niño de ojos grises preguntó a Hide la razón por la cual se rascaba tanto el brazo. Alegó que era la cicatriz de la inyección la que le provocaba la mortificante comezón y que incluso las otras zonas de punciones ya estaban dando problemas, y no era el único. Un argumento lógico para el desconcierto de Kaneki era el hecho de que él, literalmente, estaba intacto: sin marcas ni molestias de ningún tipo por lo que quedó libre de acudir a la clínica a diferencia del resto, se limitaba a la ingesta de las píldoras que les dieron.

A la entrada del otoño el malestar aumentó, varios casos de enfermedades respiratorias severas alertaron a las autoridades de las escuelas, y la preocupación por fin surgió cuando cierta persona no fue a clases. Hide no estaba. Miró la banca al lado suyo: vacía. Sin que en su faz se mostrara la verdad de su fuero interno la mente de inmediato se perdió exigiendo una respuesta. "Quizás se sentía resfriado luego de jugar con la lluvia" se auto respondió al instante. Al volver a casa marcó ese número, uno de los pocos que se había tomado la molestia de memorizar. Fue la madre de Hide quien lo atendió, hizo la pregunta obligada y la respuesta fue similar a la que se dio él mismo: "Se siente mal, al parecer es un resfriado" dijo ella. Tras pedirle que lo saludara de su parte, colgó. Estaba bastante tranquilo al saber lo que sucedía, no era tan grave.

Otro día llegó y la alegría del niño rubio no iluminó sus horas y así pasó otro día más…y otro, tras otro...y siempre lo mismo. A ratos observaba la banca vacía, ya era una semana la transcurrida y la respuesta de la madre de Hide era siempre la misma. "Se sigue sintiendo mal, el medicamento no le hace efecto alguno, pero está estable". La preocupación llegaba a ser excesiva, era demasiado tiempo para ser un simple resfriado. Su concentración académica se fue desviando para perderse en especulaciones sobre lo que quizás estaba ocurriendo en realidad mientras su ser se perdía en ese asiento vacío. Parecería una exageración resentir tan pronto la ausencia de alguien, pero cuando estaba solo contra su voluntad el suplicio que esto significaba era más desesperante.

Decidió ir a verlo, necesitaba saber en persona que estaba bien. Escribió un recado a su madre y salió rumbo a casa de su amigo. Llamó a la puerta siendo recibido por la ama de casa quien sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

-Qué bueno que vienes, quizás eso le ayude a mejorar-lo condujo hasta la habitación del enfermo, y pudo verlo.

Estaba tumbado en calma absoluta, el ámbar de sus ojos estaba oculto tras los párpados sellados…quizás dormía. Con sigilo se aproximó para dejar la mochila bajo la mesa de noche.

-¿No saludas?

-¡Ah!-se incorporó bastante asombrado-perdón, creí que dormías.

-No, es que me cansé de ver el techo.

-Pues ve otra cosa, debe ser más interesante que no ver nada.

-Pero al cerrar los ojos puedo ver lo que imagino, eso es mejor.

-….-no supo siquiera qué cara poner, a veces Hide decía cosas extrañas-puede ser, creo…ah, también te traje lo que han dejado de tarea.

-No me quieres; en vez de traerme algo bonito me traes tareas feas-hizo un puchero.

-La fiebre te hace decir bobadas-tomó una almohada y se la dejó caer con suavidad, pronto la quitó y pasó su palma sobre la frente ajena. Ardía. Ciertamente lo dijo en broma pero comprobó la elevada temperatura corporal; quiso llamar a la madre de Hide hasta que algo le hizo desistir. Vio un recipiente con agua que yacía sobre la cómoda, y a un costado un par de toallas seguían a juego, secándose. "¿Ha tenido más fiebre?". Tomó una toalla para humedecerla, procediendo a ponérsela en la frente. Repitió el proceso varias veces hasta que la piel ajena le resultó más fresca. Hide se disculpó por las molestias pero su visitante negó de inmediato, nunca le pesaría hacer tal cosa. Estuvieron hablando bastante rato, la voz de Kaneki soltaba largas conversaciones para poner a su amigo al corriente de lo que en la semana hubo acontecido sin perder pista ni detalle de nada, y Hide, consciente de que no era el único que se las veía negras por la repentina epidemia de gripa, sólo atinó a darle un punto positivo a todo, debía hacerlo. La madre del enfermo subió una charola con comida en donde porciones dobles de todo desfilaban, comida que colocó en la mesa de servicio para que ambos niños pudieran comer mientras hablaban. Hide insistió en que apenas se recuperara se inscribiría al club de tenis. Kaneki sopesó la idea, el imaginarse a la pelota amarilla confundida con el pelo del inquieto niño y el potencial riesgo de confusiones le evocó malas ideas que usó para sus malas bromas de siempre. Había extrañado hablar de ese modo con él, pero no podía hacerlo más tiempo por ese día.

Al volver a casa se sorprendió de ver a su madre cenando, y en vez de saludarlo le mostró un papel con una cita para acudir a la clínica la semana siguiente, necesitaban análisis clínicos. Primera noticia mala. Siguiente noticia mala. Tras 5 años de pelea por lo del asesinato del señor Kaneki el fruto era uno solo: nada. Por el simple hecho de no contar con el dinero para los abogados (porque se perdió míseramente en las desdichadas manos de la horrenda mujer que compartía su sangre) el seguimiento al caso se perdió y todo lo logrado fue en retroceso. Nada era lo que tenían. La mujer siempre fuerte ahora parecía víctima de la impotencia y, ajeno a ella, se encerró en su habitación apenas terminó de contarlo todo; su hijo permaneció inmóvil sin lograr hacerse a la idea. No le dolía por su padre (a quien no recordaba ni un poco), le dolía por su madre que bastante se mortificaba con ello…si pudiera hacer algo.

No entendía qué era lo que su madre peleaba, aquella mujer amable que cedía ante las cosas y bajaba la cabeza para evitar problemas ¿por qué sacaba las garras para algo tan banal? Una persona que murió casi 6 años atrás ¿qué necesidad había? No lo revivirían ni mucho menos aliviaría el dolor ni la pérdida, dinero, tiempo y energía gastados, y no solo ella estaba cansada. De nada bastó que Ken le pidiera que desistiera, mucho menos influyó su agotamiento, ese fin de semana ella acudió a hacer todo lo que pudo, dejando a su hijo al cuidado de su hermana. Para rareza y sorpresa suya esa frívola mujer lo trató bastante bien, tal vez lo hiciera por mero compromiso por la deuda económica que ahora sostenía con su hermana mayor. Incluso bajo tal conocimiento se rehusó a sacar ventaja de ello, nunca abusó ni mucho menos fue capaz de dejarse consentir. Esos 2 días se le fueron como una eternidad incómoda.

El lunes su rutina volvió a la normalidad, y el mal sabor de boca de los días anteriores se esfumó al aparecer reflejada en sus córneas la silueta de quien más extrañaba. Saludó con entusiasmo a Hide quien, sin reparo ni sutileza, se le fue encima para poder abrazarlo con su usual fuerza, al borde de la caída. Estrecharon sus manos y estuvieron por la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso cuando aún faltaban varios compañeros que sucumbían ante la enfermedad, a ellos les daba lo mismo…a Ken le daba lo mismo. Hide estaba allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al cabo de varios días niños iban y venían, enfermaban o sanaban indistintamente. Era un patrón extraño. El consejo de salubridad lanzó un comunicado a los medios de comunicación para alertar a la población que una epidemia de una enfermedad respiratoria nueva estaba atacando principalmente a la población menor de 17 años, siendo los niños los más vulnerables.

- _El consejo de salubridad ha creado comisiones para la investigación de este nuevo virus del que aparentemente no se tenían registros, y se buscará urgentemente una cura para evitar que la epidemia se expanda. Hasta el momento solo 300 menores han sido diagnosticados como graves. Se exige a toda la población medidas preventivas como el uso de cubre bocas y abstenerse…._

-Venga ¿irán a cancelar vuelos? Siempre hacen mucho drama-dijo uno de los meseros al escuchar las noticias.

-Pobres niños, ojalá no empeore-comentó su compañera, una mujer de pelo negro y largo.

En la barra estaban sentados ese fiel par de amigos y la madre del rubio, atentos a las noticias. Kaneki miró a su amigo y comenzó a preocuparse más de la cuenta. Hide había enfermado bastante mal y demoró en recuperarse, y aún cuando ahora lucía bien no dejó de inquietarle. Por su parte estaba sano, ni siquiera en contacto con su amigo durante la enfermedad mostró indicios de comenzar a enfermar del mismo modo. Cual si fuera nada, Hide devoró su rebanada de tarta ignorando a quien le miraba con preocupación. La señora Nagachika no dijo nada, sólo se sumió en su café.

Saliendo de la cafetería fueron al parque en donde jugaron bastante rato. En una resbaladilla un tornillo traicionero rompió parte de los pantalones de Hide.

-¡No! Eran mis favoritos-chilló al ver el daño en su prenda.

-¿Te lastimaste?-se apresuró el pelinegro.

-No, pero ¡Mis pantalones!-seguía chillando.

-Ni es para tanto-al ver por el hoyo de la rasgadura la refulgente ropa interior se soltó a reír-¿nubes y arcoíris?

-¡Deja!-se sonrojó fuertemente y cubrió la zona rota. Al final la pena fue desplazada por el contagio de la risa, y dieron su pequeño concierto.

Cuando estuvieron sin aire ni fuerza, se tumbaron bajo otro tobogán. Inhalaron el fresco aire, el cielo se movilizaba entre nubes matizadas.

-Kaneki ¿crees que todo se ponga feo?-soltó de la nada sin mirar a su amigo-¿Crees que vuelva a enfermar? No me gustaría faltar tanto otra vez, tampoco quiero inyecciones, son muy feas.

-Pues-tampoco lo miró, pero detrás de la ligereza de esa voz inconscientemente notó algo-no sé, ojalá no. No creo que vuelvas a enfermar…cobarde-bromeó un poco.

-Cobarde tú-lo abrazó y se soltó a reír-lo bueno es que en esta semana se terminan las clases. Quédate a dormir en mi casa hoy.

Ya no sentía la pena de antaño, aceptó de inmediato. Esa noche fue de llenar sus sistemas de golosinas. La señora Nagachika se esmeró en darles lo necesario para su pequeña reunión aprovechando que su esposo no estaba; él casi nunca estaba ya. A punto de poner una serie el pequeño anfitrión notó que se quedaron sin gomitas; pesaroso se dirigió a comprar unas. Kaneki se apuntó de inmediato a acompañarlo pues ya era noche, quizás no garantizara la más mínima protección pero dos era mejor que uno. La tienda estaba cruzando el complejo habitacional, fueron rápidamente. Dentro del establecimiento Hide se sintió atraído por un chico que parecía ser apenas unos 3 años más grande que ellos, su aspecto fue lo que le interesó.

-Se ve muy elegante como para estar aquí-murmuró.

-Hide, no digas eso-lo silenció apenado. Miró al chico de arreglada cabellera azul con destellos violetas y caros pantalones cortos. El chico, como por obra de una molesta coincidencia, dirigió su atención a donde se sentía vigilado. Sus ojos violetas chocaron con los grises. Le sonrió y el más pequeño sólo atinó en esconderse entre los estantes. El acto de timidez bastó para atraer aún más al niño adinerado; pero no pudo acercarse, una mujer mayor se lo llevó. El niño mantequilla tomó de la mano a Kaneki y se lo levó fuera. Ya estaban por llegar a la casa de Hide cuando lejanas sirenas resonaron, sus ecos lastimeros se fusionaron con sus luces, y constantes ruidos explosivos apagaron su agudo sonar. El pelinegro se asustó al ver en lo lejos de la avenida a las patrullas persiguiendo otro vehículo en medio de un tiroteo en movimiento. Hide quiso quedarse a ver pero fue jalado por su invitado a la seguridad de la casa. La madre del pequeño los recibió precipitadamente y vigiló por la ventana la escena que se iba por la avenida. Cuando el silencio volvió, Kaneki suspiró.

-¿Mamá, qué fue eso? Kaneki no me dejó ver bien-sacó su lengua contra su amigo a modo de reclamo.

-Era un grupo de patrullas de la CCG….seguro perseguían a un ghoul-cerró la cortina-no parece tan serio…bien, sigan con lo suyo, no coman muchos dulces-les sonrió y se fue.

Kaneki se sentó y comenzó a comer de los dulces, al poco tiempo su amigo le alcanzó. No pudo concentrarse en lo que veía; sólo pudo imaginar la persecución, recreó la escena a su antojo y algo no cuadró. Desconocía por completo el aspecto de los ghouls. Alguna vez escuchó que lucían como personas normales y que por ello era casi imposible darles cacería a todos con facilidad. Pese a todo el distrito 20 era muy tranquilo y rara vez veían ese tipo de cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Ya estaban de vacaciones, sin embargo los estudiantes nunca eran completamente libres. Todos eran obligados a tomar sesiones de ejercicio por las mañanas y actividades didácticas en diversos centros, algo similar a cursos de verano. El hospital donde eran atendidos para las vacunas todos los menores de edad abrió sus puertas para dichos cursos. Hide y Kaneki fueron convocados a ese centro.

No era tan malo, aunque en un inicio Hide tuvo problemas para levantarse temprano. A veces cultivaban hortalizas, otras veces simplemente jugaban, pero siempre había algo por hacer.

-esas pastillas saben horrible-comentó mientras sembraba frijoles de soya.

-Mucho ¿tendremos que tomarlas siempre?

Una profesora, Hikari se llamaba, rondó por el sitio vigilando a los niños. Era una mujer joven y amable cuya paciencia podía lidiar con cualquier niño rebelde, a pesar de ello su favorito era Kaneki, desde un inicio lo mostró.

-Kaneki ¿cómo vas?-se acercó a ver.

-Bien, creo que las de hace dos semanas ya van brotando.

-Tienes buena mano-le sonrió ampliamente. El niño correspondió a su sonrisa.

Hide fue por más semillas, y a medio camino se tambaleó. Sus piernas temblaron hasta flaquear por completo y su vista se tornó negra. El pelinegro lo vio en el acto y corrió hacia él, apenas alcanzó a sostenerle la cabeza evitando que se golpeara. Se asustó tanto, gritó por ayuda sin dejar de llamar a su amigo por lapsos breves. Un par de enfermeros se lo llevaron en camilla a una de las habitaciones en donde entró un médico a revisarlo. Ken se angustió de no saber lo que le había sucedido. No quiso regresar a las actividades, permaneció fuera de la habitación a la espera de que saliera el rubio como si nada o por lo menos para que le dieran razones. Comenzó a morderse las uñas cuando Hikari se acercó a calmarlo.

-Va a estar bien, de seguro vino sin desayunar-le palmeó la cabeza-anda, no te preocupes.

-…-miró a la mujer, notó su frente arrugada y comprendió que él estaba siendo una preocupación para ella, por irónico que fuera. No quiso que ella lo mirara así por lo que le sonrió-está bien. Gracias.

Volvió al salón de actividades y al término de la jornada fue a ver a su amigo quien seguía inconsciente. Su madre apareció al poco rato para verlo. Logró escuchar que estaba estable pero siempre había algo "raro". No pudo comprender los términos médicos, pero si tuvo que juzgar por la voz de la mujer supuso que no era tan malo.

Y recordó las palabras del rubio, la preocupación volvió a él.


	4. IV

IV

Con el paso de los días Hide no mejoró y no fue el único en sucumbir. La epidemia seguía latente y aquél día en los medios salió por fin lo que muchos esperaban saber. La comisión encargada de investigar el agente patógeno lo determinó como mutación de un tipo de virus de gripe y, supuestamente, ya tenían una cura pero dada la gravedad de algunos casos no había tiempo para probarla en sujetos experimentales: se colocaría en todos los menores de 17 años estuvieran enfermos o no. Para la población mayor a esa edad se preparó una vacuna igualmente preventiva.

Fueron dos semanas de la jornada.

Tumbado en la sala de juegos aquel niño solitario sostenía un pequeño barco de plástico. Lo paseaba frente a su vista, por encima de sí mismo. Al parecer ese año no irían al mar, pero no era tan importante comparado con otro asunto. Cabalgando desdichadamente los pensamientos iban y venían empolvados con temor. Él estaba fusionado a tan primitivo sentimiento, desde los tiernos años fue sembrado en él esa terrible semilla. Y ahora era presa de la planta que germinaba. Aún cuando ya estaba vacunado al igual que el resto de los ocupantes del curso, tenía prohibido acercarse a las habitaciones que alojaban a más de 4 niños cada una pues eran tantos los infectados que no hubo abasto. No le importó. Se escabulló mientras Hikari ayudaba a una niña morena de cabellera verde, y de mil formas vio el modo de acudir al segundo piso. A medio camino tuvo que meterse al baño de mujeres (por ser lo más próximo) para no ser descubierto; por suerte para él estaba vacío. Echó un vistazo y al no haber peligros volvió a su camino. Era la habitación 66; entró sin mayor problema, era Hide el primero cercano a la puerta. Gateó hasta la cama y se prensó de la cobija, llamando la atención de su ocupante.

Desde el suelo esperó que fuera visto por él, y así sucedió. Cuando levantó el rostro un par de ojos extrañados le ultrajaron.

-Hola Hide-susurró.

-Te regañarán si te atrapan, además podrías contagiarte.

-No pasará nada, ya estamos vacunados-se aproximó un poco-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansado, es imposible dormir con un montón de niños llorones que tosen como perros-comenzó a toser con fuerza-pero creo que todo va mejor. Escuché que a lo mejor me dan de alta en 4 días.

-Qué bien-suspiró mucho más aliviado. Rió bajito y se inclinó hacia su amigo-tendrás que ponerte al corriente con los cursos, Hikari nos llena de cositas para hacer.

-Da igual, yo podré…oye, ven, ven-se inclinó hacia él.

-¿Uhm?-obedeció, y cuando estuvo cerca fue tomado por sorpresa. Un fuerte y cálido abrazo le hizo expulsar el aire de su interior-Hide….no respiro bien.

-Llorón-lo soltó un poco mas sostuvo el abrazo-ya vete o te van a regañar y luego van a decir que soy malo por juntarme con un vago fugitivo como tú.

-Tonto-lo abrazó del mismo modo y, tras un último saludo, se fue. Para suerte suya nadie lo notó y mucho menos se percataron de su ausencia.

Y los cuatro días se fueron.

Aquella mañana trabajaron con porcelana fría. A media labor sus ojos fueron robados. Asustado por la intromisión tan brusca agitó las manos en busca de quien le imposibilitaba ver. Nunca alcanzó el otro rostro; prefiriendo quedarse quieto aguardó a que su faz le hiciera recordar la textura de esas manos.

-Hide, me lastimas-puso sus manos sobre las que le taparon los ojos.

-Ni te hice fuerte-le liberó los ojos para tomar las manos que lo tocaron-¡Llegué a tiempo!-lo soltó y se sentó a su lado, tomando algo del material.

Y estuvieron trabajando. Kaneki no tuvo nada para contar, fue un silencio el que vino y fue entre ellos, un silencio reconfortante. El pelinegro hizo un pisapapeles en forma de árbol al que añadió pequeñas pinzas en el follaje para sujetar cosas importantes. Hide hizo una taza que pintó con mucho esmero. Hikari dijo que podían conservarlas o regalarlas a alguien, casi todos optaron por lo segundo. Tímidamente Kaneki entregó el pisapapeles a su amigo, sabía que siempre perdía cosas importantes (sobre todo las tareas sueltas).

-Te quedó genial, tal vez de grande seas escultor-sostuvo enérgico su regalo.

-No…no creo-rió.

-Toma-extendió jubiloso su regalo. La taza (un tanto deforme de la boca y el asa) tenía pintado un paisaje marino, y debajo, en la base, dos figuritas humanas. Eran ellos un tanto abstractos por el "flamante" talento de pintor que Hide tenía. Kaneki contempló las figuritas, realmente se parecían según su percepción.

Bajó la vista y sonrió ampliamente, abrazando la taza. Murmuró un débil "gracias" y la guardó con sumo cuidado entre sus cosas.

-La vas a usar siempre ¿cierto?

-Sí, lo mismo te digo sobre tu regalo-lo miró-¿seguro que ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, de verdad-suspiró y se recargó en su hombro-no debiste preocuparte, pero gracias. Prométeme que ya no te vas a angustiar por las cosas, haces que me sienta mal.

-Lo prometo, o al menos trataré.

-Genial. Oye, ¿quieres venir a cenar a mi casa? También puede venir tu mamá. Queremos ir al parque la semana que viene también, aprovechando que todo está en calma.

-Le diré a mi mamá, gracias-sonrió ampliamente, feliz-luego los invito a cenar en mi casa.

-Te ves mucho más tranquilo ¿qué pasó con todo el problema de tu papá que tenía a tu mamá tan tensa?

-No sé bien lo que pasó, pero unos tipos con traje fueron. Al parecer sí tuvieron culpa en el trabajo por lo que pasó así que nos empezaron a dar una…indemnización, creo, pero aún así mamá no parece muy satisfecha.

-Entiendo…bueno, ya es una mejora. Ánimos-jaló de sus mejillas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había sido un día agradable, la energía en sus piernas le llevó a ascender dando saltos de escalón en escalón sin fijarse en un posible golpe gracias a la magnífica gravedad. El gusto de haber estado con Hide y verlo mejor, aunado a esa pequeña promesa y al regalo que había recibido bastó para que quedara cegado a su realidad por completo. Simplemente entró a su casa saludando sin fijarse en nada. No notó que la puerta había estado abierta, no se percató del monstruoso silencio, no tomó en cuenta el florero roto y las flores tiradas sobre papeles y cosas rotas, no notó el agua hirviendo hasta consumirse.

Volvió a llamar a su madre, pero ella no respondió. Se aproximó a la mesita donde la vio sentada como siempre cuando le daban el día libre, cortando flores, postrada en dirección a la ventana. Pero no se movía, no hablaba. Su espalda encorvada hacia atrás y la cabeza elevada hacia algún punto inexistente en el techo despertaron en él la curiosidad.

-Oye mamá, ¡Hide ya está mejor! Dijo que nos invitaba a cenar junto a su familia y que en una semana sería bueno ir al parque ¿verdad que es genial?-bajó sus cosas sin darse cuenta de que al tocar la madera se iban humedeciendo. ¿Estaría dormida? Después de todo la mujer llevaba dos días sin descansar. Fue por una cobija y cuando regresó con ella se colocó enfrente de la mujer, estaba dispuesto a cobijarla, pero sus ojos le obligaron a permanecer mirando.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y a cada segundo el espejo espeso se expandía debajo de ellos, sobre el piso. Y sobre él gotas cayeron, y por efecto de la misma gravedad su ser no pudo ser sostenido más tiempo siendo las rodillas las primeras en caer convirtiendo el golpe en un sonido líquido que destruyó la uniformidad del espejo rojo. Las manitas temblorosas de Ken cubrieron con la cobija a su madre, movilizando los dedos al cuello ajeno para acariciar el collar rojo cereza del que se salía la vida de la mayor y fue cuando notó que el verdadero golpe de gracia estaba en el pecho de su madre, en donde trató desesperadamente de tapar las fosas para evitar que se fugara más, le oprimió el pecho con fuerza, inútil labor para evitar que su amada madre se fuera, pero sólo la última esencia se le escurría entre los dedos. Era imposible contenerse, el shock fue reemplazado. Su llanto se liberó a gritos, gritos que se llevaron consigo una parte de la vida del niño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿No ha llegado ningún familiar del niño?

-Sus tíos vienen en camino, no encontramos más familia.

-Esto es una joda…es mejor darle seguimiento pronto, léete el informe.

A las 4 de la tarde se recibió una llamada de emergencia por parte de los vecinos quienes alertaron que escucharon a un niño gritar. Cuando los oficiales llegaron al domicilio sólo vieron una cosa: el infante abrazado férreamente del cadáver de quien fuera su progenitora, y al cuerpo mismo. La desafortunada mujer recibió un corte no tan extenso en el cuello pero lo suficientemente profundo como para cortar las carótidas además de 3 puñaladas en el pecho siendo estas la causa real del deceso; los registros periciales dieron negativo a rastros de fluido de kagune por lo que lo evidente era que el perpetrador fue un humano. Lo desconcertante por su propia naturaleza fue la ausencia total de rastros de pelea o forcejeo, el cuerpo no dio muestras de violencia previa y el mismo domicilio no parecía indicar nada salvo algunas cosas destruidas, ni un robo, nada faltaba complicando de este modo la investigación.

Mientras los oficiales iban y venían unos pasos apresurados resonaron en la sala, y esa mujer abrazó al niño para soltarse a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Ken…mi niño…al menos tú estás bien-sollozaba. Kaneki, en su dolor y horror, se abrazó a ella sin dejar de temblar, incapaz de contener su llanto. Aquellos brazos no daban consuelo ni alivio, pero bastaron para que la soledad y el sufrimiento no devoraran su ser por entero. Nadie logró sacarle palabra alguna y nadie insistió en hacerlo por su salud mental, ni siquiera ella, su tía, se atrevió a preguntar nada.

La indemnización que ya se había comenzado a otorgar fue lo necesario para cubrir los gastos fúnebres. El ataúd de madera tallada era escoltado por céfiros blancos portadores de tristes flamas danzantes mientras las blancas flores perdían sus aromas.

Trepado en un banquillo el niño de pelo de noche contemplaba la lúgubre belleza del cadáver, el maquillaje jamás cubriría la palidez ni la frialdad rígida de ese rostro. Ella dormía como todos lo hacían en algún momento, un momento sin retorno…descansaba antes de volver al polvo. Los presentes se lamentaban con pena de aquella desgracia, maldiciendo la fragilidad de la vida.

-Pobre niño, ya ha quedado huérfano-murmuró alguien.

-¿La hermana se hará cargo? Dicen que es buena persona.

-Pues yo escuché que es una arpía, que por su culpa la señora Kaneki tenía muchos problemas…aunque es eso o nada.

Pero el menor era ajeno a todo, era un dolor inconsolable el que lo atormentaba. El problema no es de quien se ha ido, es de quien se queda. Quien parte deja todo tras de sí, deja un mar de males que ahoga a quien lamenta su partida…el dolor es propio de los vivos, de los que permanecen. Su tía fue a él para pedirle que se despidiera, era hora de que ese cuerpo dejara de ocupar su espacio en este plano. Aunque los pequeños labios buscaron besar la fría frente, aunque le otorgó sus últimas palabras…no pudo con nada. Quiso aferrarse a la mortaja, clavó los dedos entre gritos hasta que lo suprimieron por completo. Agarrado por fuertes brazos sólo pudo ver las puertas cerrarse, y el color rojo intenso que bordeó las aberturas…llamas despojando la carne que de nada ya servía. Sus ojos se perdieron incapaces de mirar otra cosa…ya no había más.


	5. V

V

Lánguidamente sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, incapaces de sostener nada. El dolor bloqueó cualquier otro estímulo, cualquier memoria. Sólo se encerró. Los ojos perdidos en el sucio blanco del techo estaban secos, y su garganta marchita.

La puerta se abrió, pasando la mujer sobre los libros de palabras que no aliviaban el sufrimiento. Aquella mujer permaneció al pie de la cama sólo observando al menor. Pero a él no le interesaba esa presencia.

-Ken, debes bajar a comer. Te enfermarás.

-…..

-Si te pones mal la trabajadora social pensará que no somos aptos para cuidarte y me quitarán tu custodia-sonó bastante preocupada.

No entendió la causa por la cual repentinamente él era tan importante para ella, si siempre fue como un extraño al que llegó a supervisar un par de veces y por mero compromiso para con su difunta hermana. Y con mayor motivo se negó a obedecerla, una parte de su inconsciente le hacía experimentar una profunda molestia que acallaba constantemente.

-Baja…y…dejaré que tu amigo el rubio venga a verte, eso te haría bien ¿no?

-Rubio…¿Hide?-por fin habló. Había olvidado a su amigo en medio del pesar de la partida de su madre, la sola idea le devolvió un poco de su perdida energía. Aquellas dos semanas enclaustrado por completo perdió contacto total con su buen amigo, él nunca se apareció en el funeral y mucho menos lo llamó, por su parte el pelinegro tampoco lo hizo. De mala gana se puso de pie y fue escoltado por su tía al comedor en donde un pequeño festín aguardaba por él. No sentía hambre, pero se sabía débil así que empezó a comer casi por obligación, buscando terminar pronto para poder citar a Hide. Su tía miró un tanto satisfecha esa conducta y permitió que el niño se reuniera con el otro pequeño, claro, lejos del domicilio. El niño de ojos grises llamó a la casa de los Nagachika, siendo la ama de casa quien respondiera su llamada. La mujer habló dulcemente para dar el retrasado pésame y aseguró que su hijo iría a verlo.

Lo esperó en el parque de siempre, extrañamente temeroso. Temía de la gente, estaba alterado, era como si en cualquier momento se fuese a ver atacado sin aparente razón salvo por el simple hecho de estar vivo, como si algo le dijera que la muerte lo reclamaría como propio del mismo modo. Una cálida mano le tomó el hombro y miró a su poseedor. El miedo comenzó a irse hasta disiparse por completo cuando ese par de brazos lo estrujaron con fuerza entre sí.

-Perdona por no haberte visto antes y por no haber estado contigo cuando fue lo de tu mamá-lamentó con toda su honestidad, conteniendo el llanto para no deprimir más a su amigo.

-Descuida…no pasa nada-se le quebró la voz. Al parecer con el simple hecho de estar ante él afloraron todos esos sentimientos que buscó reprimir, por más que quiso contenerse para no preocuparlo demás irremediablemente estalló. Sus frías lágrimas fueron humedeciendo el hombro que resguardó su rostro, y ese par de manos buscaron darle un consuelo inmediato, dejando que se deshiciera tanto como necesitara. Esa tarde no fue de juegos, fue de silencio matizado de sollozos y palabras cálidas.

Cuando su llanto se vio terminado tras bastante rato, permaneció apegado al otro, temía que al alejarse desapareciera.

-Hide… ¿qué ha pasado en estas dos semanas?

-Pues…

Hide supuso que esa pregunta era obligada. Siendo él tan atento y apegado con el pelinegro el hecho de que se ausentara en un momento tan crítico no podía ser obra de una banalidad. Si guardaba sus palabras sería un factor de preocupación.

-Mi abuelo está de viaje en Alemania y tuvo un percance allá. Papá tuvo que ir a verlo pero como me volví a sentir mal no quiso dejarme aquí, así que me llevó con él, también fue mi mamá. Cuando volvimos hace unos 4 días nos enteramos de todo. Papá no quiso que viniera, pero mamá me ayudó y bueno, aquí estoy-confesó, apenado por eso.

-¿Qué te pasó?-inquirió con evidente preocupación.

-No sé bien, no le entendí al médico. No podía respirar nada de nada y me llené de ronchas rojas y enormes.

-…-no supo qué decir. Tantos eventos desagradables tirados a su suerte en un tiempo tan breve. De haber sabido en su momento lo que le pasó a su amigo se habría puesto peor, o eso supuso. El miedo que sintió días atrás, incluso el miedo de momentos antes de que llegara el otro niño, volvió de golpe. Abrazó de súbito al rubio, casi temblando.

-¿Kaneki?

No obtuvo palabras de la otra boca, sólo el férreo abrazo. En el fondo entendió el sustento de ese acto. Le abrazó también sin decir nada. Si de él dependiera colocaría al niño en un lugar donde nada le pasara, donde siempre estuviera seguro. Aquél destello en su vida, dándole la energía que necesitaría. Lo adoraba, poco a poco se volvía su todo. Y de este modo quiso preservarle para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entra pronto a la ducha o se va a enfriar el agua-dijo la mujer al pasar a su lado. El menor obedeció. Pasó una semana desde su tarde con Hide y en el transcurso de esos días la trabajadora social los visitó, al parecer todo estaba en "orden". La hermana de su difunta madre se portó bastante sensata a pesar de todo, aunque desde hacía 2 días se le veía más tensa de lo normal. Acudió sin muchas ganas por las toallas para ir a la ducha; estando dentro contempló el vapor empañando los cristales impidiéndole ver su reflejo o cualquier otra cosa, sólo esa bruma blanca….

El blanco le desagradaba si lo pensaba bien. El agua cristalina le sirvió de único espejo, se metió de súbito a la bañera y en el acto se puso de pie casi pegando un brinco. Estaba helada.

-Ken ¿todo bien?

-…-se tapó con una toalla-este…

-Está fría ¿verdad? Te dije que no tardaras. El calentador de averió…te traeré agua caliente, espera.

Como si tuviera otra opción. Se quedó en el borde de la bañera a la espera de la prometida agua caliente. Sonrió un poco al entender que su tía estaba siendo más amable, tal vez en el fondo fuera dulce como lo solía ser su madre. La puerta se abrió y entró la mujer cargando dos baldes humeantes. Vertió uno en la bañera y pidió al infante que agitara las aguas para que se templara.

-Si ya la sientes más tibia entra, que el agua que traje estaba hirviendo-le sonrió de lado-sin pena, para ayudarte con la otra.

Hizo caso. El agua estaba mejor, comenzó a sumergirse aunque aún le faltaba algo de calidez.

-¿Quieres un poco de más agua caliente?

-Sí, pero poca-sonrió algo tímido.

-Bien, ya te la echo, hazte un poco a la orilla.

Obedeció nuevamente. La mujer tomó la otra cubeta de agua hirviendo y comenzó a echar pequeño chorros en la bañera; hizo una pausa prolongada en la cual el pelinegro no supo si ya había terminado para poder proseguir con su baño o esperar a que su tía prosiguiera. Sin previo aviso la mujer soltó un sonoro suspiro decorado con una corta risita, acto seguido, dejó caer el resto del agua dentro de la bañera pero de forma agresiva, curiosamente contra el borde de la bañera.

Un grito fortísimo.

No supo si meterse por completo en el agua o salir corriendo en busca de un alivio. El sonido del agua quemando su dermis acentuó el hecho. Primero se sumergió por completo y al no hallar alivio salió de súbito, apegando su cuerpo contra los fríos azulejos, resultando en un sopor pasajero que terminó por ser peor, sintió que la piel se pegaba a las paredes y que si seguía así no podría separarse sin arrancársela. Se tambaleó fuera de la bañera hasta caer al piso incapaz de asimilar semejante dolor.

-Eso te ganas por no haber sido bueno. Si la trabajadora nos retira la pensión será todo tu culpa, se nota que mi estúpida hermana no supo educarte…a ver si ya vas buscando un modo de quitar esa cara de compungido-espetó-vele el lado amable…al menos la cicatriz que te dejó tu mami ya no se va a notar tanto-rió un poco, mirando la enorme marca ahora más roja que recorría oblicuamente la espalda del niño, marca que era poca cosa comparada con las zonas cruentas de esa misma espalda quemada por el contacto con el agua hervida. Su cuerpo no pudo soportar el dolor, terminó por quedar inconsciente, al menos de ese modo no sufriría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Estúpida! Si le hubiera pasado algo peor estaríamos en serios problemas-gritó tan fuerte como le permitía su garganta.

-¡Ay ya cálmate! Exagerado. Además se lo merecía….total, está mejor ¿ya?-le dio la espalda-

-Habiendo tantas maneras se te ocurre echarle agua hirviendo. No eres más idiota porque no se puede. Agradece que mi primo pudo atenderlo, nos ahorramos una visita al hospital y el pase para el juzgado-chasqueó los dientes-¡No me des la espalda cuando te hablo!-la jaló del pelo con fuerza, casi tirándola hasta hacerla voltear para encararla-con razón tus papis preferían a tu hermana, eres una inútil.

-¡suéltame, y no me recuerdes a esa mierda muerta!-se agitó hasta poder soltarse.

Los gritos del matrimonio resonaron en esa casa, llenando todo de un ambiente repulsivo. El hijo del matrimonio, ese niño caprichoso, miró rabioso al cuerpo que yacía dentro de la obscura habitación de huéspedes.

-Todo es tu culpa, mis papás pelean más que antes por tú culpa. Ojalá te hubieras muerto junto con tu mamá, ¡vete!-e gritó y azotó la puerta para después echarse a correr escaleras abajo. Otro ruido interrumpió su carrera y los gritos.

El niño herido apenas y se movió en su cama, tratando de ignorar todo: el dolor físico, los gritos, los agravios, cualquier malestar que empeorara su estado, pero no pudo. Estaba harto. Estiró una mano para tomar un vaso con agua fresca pero le vio vacío. No quiso tener que seguir dependiendo de esa horrible familia así que, a costa de su dolor, se puso de pie para ir a la cocina por agua. 6 días pasaron desde que fue agredido así que ya podía moverse más. Tambaleante fue a las escaleras, bajó lentamente cuidando no perder el equilibrio. En el último escalón una superficie curva le hizo dar un traspié, alcanzando a preservar la postura en el último instante. Miró la causa de su tropiezo: la mano de su primo quien yacía tirado al pie de las escaleras. Aquel niño estaba cubierto de ronchas, y al parecer su estado de inconsciencia no parecía producto de la caída. Ken lo miró un rato sin entender mucho, pero al final hizo caso omiso y pasó de largo a su lado, rumbo al agua que calmaría su seca garganta. Desde la cocina escuchó a su tía gritarle a su primo, Yuuichi, al parecer al verlo así.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ken, qué bueno que vuelves-lo abrazó Hikari-llegas en buen momento, toma-le entregó una cartilla.

-¿Qué es?

-Luego te explico, mientras cuéntame ¿cómo has estado? Supe todo lo que pasó…de verdad lo lamento.

-Pues….fue feo y…eso-desvió la vista, incómodo de tener que contar sobre su estado. Desde la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar había pasado más de un mes, y en todo ese lapso no hubieron muchos cambios, de igual manera las vacaciones estaban por terminar.

-Entiendo, calma amor, aquí te queremos mucho-lo abrazó, el niño se incomodó de inmediato pues aún tenía cierto malestar de sus heridas-y sobre eso…es una cartilla de identificación temporal. Pasaremos la última semana del curso en un centro más amplio y bonito que este hospital ¿te gusta la idea?

-Sí, supongo-confesó, Odiaba ese hospital-voy von Hide…

Corrió a buscar a su amigo, al que encontró en los jardines, sembrando unas flores.

-Hola Hide.

-Kaneki-se lanzó sobre él-hasta que apareces, es aburrido estar cuando no estás tú ¿qué tanto estuviste haciendo?

-Hem…cosas locas con mi tía, pero todo bien-le sonrió ampliamente, rascando brevemente su barbilla-¿y tú cómo te has sentido?

-Mejor, a veces me salen ronchitas pero ya estoy mejor-se recargó en él-¿ya listo para la última semana? Nos largamos de aquí, ojalá el otro centro sea bonito.

-Sí, ojalá y…

Un ruido fuerte tomó por sorpresa a todos, seguido de varios estruendos más. Una alarma comenzó a sonar y el pánico se apoderó de los presentes. Aturdidos los dos niños se pusieron de pie sin saber bien lo que debían hacer, prefirieron correr a la sala donde les daban sus cursos; allí Hikari y los otros instructores resguardaron a los menores.

-¡Llamen a la CCG!-gritó alguien, parecía un enfermero. A través de la puerta corrediza de cristal era visible parte del caos exterior, aquellos estruendos eran obra de disparos, y una serie de gritos estremeció su cuerpo. Una doctora entró a la sala y ordenó que se movieran de allí, estaban demasiado expuestos. Al parecer todo era un enfrentamiento entre dos grupos, lo peor del caso era que estaban de por medio ghouls masacrando a todos los que podían. Cuando corrieron a la sala posterior que estaba en el piso superior aquella doctora que fue a movilizarlos se quejó, parando en seco.

-Señorita Kanou…-murmuró Hikari al pasar cerca, llevando a Ken y a Hide de la mano. Aquella doctora tosió un poco y cayó al suelo, de entre su melena clara un charco rojo fue avanzando sobre el piso. Los niños gritaron y su tutora los jaló aterrorizada. Estaban en medio del caos, era la primera vez que Hide veía a alguien morir, se dejó guiar por inercia pues de otro modo sus pies no respondían.

Afuera un grupo armado era combatido pos los agentes de la CCG que arribaron al sitio. El comandante de ese escuadrón se vio superado por la fiereza del ataque de esos enemigos naturales del homo sapiens. Una de los agentes, una joven chica rubia, se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando vio las armas de los ghouls: rifles quinque, armas supuestamente exclusivas de la organización gubernamental a cargo del exterminio de esos demonios antropófagos.

-¡Investigador Fura! ¿de dónde han sacado esas armas?-le gritó al estar cerca en medio del tiroteo. El hombre apuntó a las palabras de la joven rubia, algo no iba bien, tal vez los rumores que se filtraban entre los pasillos de la base de la CCG no fueran tan descabellados o errados. Pero no era hora de ponerse a pensar en esas cuestiones. Al parecer el verdadero blanco de ese ataque era el hospital contiguo, la sola idea de que eso fuera cierto le crispó los nervios.

Debían retener ese ataque antes de que los experimentos cayeran en manos del enemigo. Si eso pasara, sería su fin.


	6. AVISO

Hola. Reviví(?) o al menos algo por el estilo.

Dejé esto muerto bastante tiempo pero ya lo voy retomar, la universidad y otras cosas me absorbieron por completo pero me esforzaré para terminar este fanfic y otros pendientes.

Una sincera disculpa por aquellos que leían y se quedaron ofuscados a la espera de la continuación, ahora sí lo voy a seguir XD

Fin del comunicado


	7. AVISO 2

Hola nuevamente. Lo siguiente me hace sentir irresponsable pero es aún más irresponsable no comunicar qué pasa con esto. Iba a actualizar, estaba corrigiendo los siguientes dos capítulos pero ya no los concreté. La señorita inspiración me abandonó nuevamente de forma parcial y todo gracias a las cagadas de Ishida. Siempre fui leal seguidora del manga pero así como se han puesto las cosas con sus embarazos precoces, aparición de mil "muertos", un Kenzilla garchándose medio Tokio motivado por pensar en qué nombre ponerle a su homúnculo...ah, parece novela mexicana/turca/brasileña, estoy asqueada de TG por ahora.

No quiero saber NADA de Tokyo Ghoul (ni ver el manga o el nuevo anime ni mucho menos escribir sobre ello), no me siento con ánimos de escribir para este fandom por ahora. Tal vez en enero se me pase el berrinche y publique el adelanto, tal vez.

Así que declaro oficialmente(?) este fanfic en hiatus hasta febrero.

Gracias por su atención y comprensión :3


End file.
